<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don’t forget by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690010">Please don’t forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, M/M, Torture, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aliens inject some type of liquid into his neck, causing him to convulse and foam at the mouth.<br/>Fire rushes through his veins, every inch of his body is in agonizing pain, from the tips of his fingers to his gums. He expects it to subside but it stays strong, his body shakes, pain coming in intense waves. </p><p>“Why are you here?” The alien chief asks in his indescribable accent, his tongues twisting and bending with each syllable. </p><p>The pain has faded into a dull throb, flaring up if he moves. </p><p>“I came on a diplomatic mission”<br/>he spits,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you would like a second chapter please comment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aliens inject some type of liquid into his neck, causing him to convulse and foam at the mouth.<br/>
Fire rushes through his veins, every inch of his body is in agonizing pain, from the tips of his fingers to his gums. He expects it to subside but it stays strong, his body shakes, pain coming in intense waves. </p><p>“Why are you here?” The alien chief asks in his indescribable accent, his tongues twisting and bending with each syllable. </p><p>The pain has faded into a dull throb, flaring up if he moves. </p><p>“I came on a diplomatic mission”<br/>
he spits, </p><p>They exchange words in their language, one that hurts Jim’s ears, each words reverberates along the walls and bounces back to them. </p><p>“We will try a new method since you are not cooperating”<br/>
Jim flinches as they slug forward, tugging at his shackles.<br/>
He tumbled forward at the sudden jerk, landing face down onto the wet slimy stones.<br/>
He can hear something crack as one of them presses his head down with a heavy boot.<br/>
He cries out in pain as it steps off, satisfied with its work. </p><p>“Who do you work for?” They slur, </p><p>“Starfleet” he answers, expecting a blow to be thrown for an “incorrect answer”<br/>
But all they do is turn and mutter things, occasionally throwing their long arms up in exasperation. </p><p>They eventually become silent, glancing with their cold reptilian eyes at him then nodding.<br/>
They leave the room, causing the captain to slump down, knees digging harder down into the ground.<br/>
He hisses in pain as a small shard of white glass gouges his knees. He attempts to dislodge it but stops when he recognizes it as a small broken bone, the size of a pinky finger.<br/>
The bone is undoubtedly from a victim of those species tortures.<br/>
He drily retches at the thought that his bones could litter the floor...</p><p> </p><p>They stride back inside, wasting no time in  beginning their games. </p><p>“What is your name?” They ask, holding up a small knife.<br/>
They smile, more of a grimace as he repeats his name<br/>
“I am James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the starship enterprise” </p><p>They accept this answer. </p><p>They had stripped him of his shirt and technology, phaser and com. </p><p>They held up the com, thrusting it into his face.<br/>
“What is this” they ask,<br/>
He doesn’t think as he answers, he answers so the pain will stop.<br/>
“It contacts my ship, so they can beam me aboard”<br/>
His eyes snap open seconds later, realizing what he had just admitted.<br/>
He attempts to backtrack, to find a way to protect his crew.<br/>
He can’t. </p><p>“Turn it on” they demand<br/>
He shakes his head no<br/>
A defiant act,<br/>
the need to protect this crew stronger than ever </p><p>One stand behind him, knife pressing slowly into the small of his back.<br/>
He twists and switches knee to knee, gritting his teeth attempting not to cry out in pain. </p><p>“Turn it on” the chief repeats, motioning for the guard to continue pushing the knife into his back </p><p>Jim feels sparks of pain flying from the knife, it becomes unbearable as tears stream down his face.<br/>
The guards watch, stony faced and trained.<br/>
This is a path they have been down many times before.<br/>
They have seen many things of this sort, the bones strewn about the room prove this. </p><p>“Fine-!” He says, the blood seeping down his back finally becoming too much. </p><p>He flips the communicator open, hailing the ship.<br/>
He is greeted by a relieved sounding Uhura<br/>
“Captain-!” She yelps, voice breaking<br/>
“Jim! Are you alright?” He hears his friend Leonard’s anxiety filled voice<br/>
“Uhur-“ he begins, words cut short by the guard driving the knife in his arm<br/>
He screams in pain, tears welling at the corners of his eyes once again.<br/>
“Jim?!” They yell in unison, </p><p>The alien snatched the com away, he growls, sneering happily. </p><p>“We have your captain” he states, not caring to mask his smugness </p><p>He hears gasps on the other side of the line, then shouts, someone calling for Spock. </p><p>“Spock...” Jim breathes, his captor too occupied with the com to hear him. </p><p>“If you do not give us our required information we will terminate him.”</p><p>“And if you need any persuasion...” </p><p>Right on queue one of the guards injects another needle into him, this time on a higher level.<br/>
He shudders and groans, his limbs reducing to a inferno of intense heat and muscle spasms. </p><p>“What information do you require” His first officer asks, voice stony and  cold but comforting to the blonde man. </p><p>He focuses on the voice, his one form of relief.<br/>
He imagines Spock telling him soothing things,<br/>
He recalls their long sleepless nights of Spock describing the red ands of his scorching planet<br/>
Or them taking warm showers after work, water trailing down their naked bodies.<br/>
He listens intently to his lovers voice.<br/>
Pain rolls through his body, getting worse by the second.<br/>
He closes his eyes, attempting to focus on nothing but Spock. </p><p>Sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eyes as he shivers, despite the heat running through his bones. </p><p>The last words he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness were </p><p>“You have 5 hours to deliver what we need, or we will kill your captain” </p><p>He is jolted awake by the sharp pain of a heavy shoe kicking him in the stomach.<br/>
He lets out a loud grunt and spits, blood mixing with the grime of the floor. </p><p>The alien chief bares his teeth, tongue lulling out of his open mouth as he motions for Kirk to stand. </p><p>Jim complies without arguing, too tired to put up any sort of fight.<br/>
Each step is torment, his legs stiff and sore.<br/>
They jab their spears into his back with each step.<br/>
He bleeds with each thrust made.<br/>
He doesn’t have enough energy to care. </p><p>He is forced on the ground as they shackle him, as if he is not almost dead. </p><p>They inject him with something that pulls him into a fretful, forced sleep. </p><p>His dreams are molded and bent into wicked nightmares,<br/>
Ones of butterfly kisses and caresses is tuned into one of blood spilling and stretched smiles glinting in the darkness.</p><p>He is woken by some in whispering his name,<br/>
he can’t focus on the persons face, they seem familiar but he can’t place it.<br/>
He tries to fight as they pick him up, he grapples and tugs, screaming and kicking<br/>
“Let me go!” He croaks<br/>
Followed up by a shriek and<br/>
“I don’t know you! Let go of me you bastard!” </p><p>Spock pauses for a second, those words slicing deep into his heart.<br/>
He attempts to push his emotions away, he is Vulcan after all, but he can’t. Seeing him like this is cracking his walls.<br/>
He found Jim lying in a pool of his own blood, shackled and unguarded. He was thrashing and screaming, tears flowing down his cheeks.<br/>
Jim continues screaming harsh insults at his lover. </p><p>“Two to beam up” he says, voice detached and distant</p><p>Jim only is awake for small snippets of time.<br/>
Bones screaming at the medical staff to find a painkiller and antidote to the drug he was given<br/>
Spock holding his hand, something that is so rare and so special. </p><p>“Leonard-“ Spock starts as bones is pushing him out of the medbay<br/>
“I’m going to give him an examination and stitches”  bone says, glancing worriedly at his friend. </p><p>Spock anxiously waits outside of the medbay, attempting to steady and collect himself by pacing. </p><p>But his mind keeps wandering back to the way Jim looked at him.<br/>
He looked at him with pure fear and horror, almost disgust.<br/>
He had said he didn’t know him, he had tried to attack him. </p><p>Spock replayed the scene in his head over and over again, each time driving the dagger of false betrayal deeper into his logical heart.<br/>
He knew this was not Jim, but it hurt nonetheless.<br/>
The man he loved was telling him he didn’t recognize him, that they never had any sort of relationship. </p><p>Bones interrupted his thoughts by bursting out of the med bay doors,<br/>
“I’m done” he says, not seeming any more relieved than before. </p><p>Spock stood next to the captains bed, their fingers almost touching.<br/>
“Jim..” he says, voice thick<br/>
He looks at his monitors, all relatively steady.<br/>
“His heart rate is low,” said the doctor who was watching the Vulcans line of sight<br/>
“Not to worrisome” he adds, trying to reassure both him and his green blooded friend </p><p>They sit in a tense silence afterward, the beeps and sighs of the machines offering a light cover for the somber occasion. </p><p>“I am... worried” Spock says, still looking at the blond man. </p><p>Leonard look surprised that the Vulcan admitted any emotion, but accepted it and stepped closer, placing his hand on his friends shoulder </p><p>“Me too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spock stat in a chair next to his lovers bedside, hands clasped on his legs. <br/>He has been here for days, Jim has been in the bed for twice as long.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock stat in a chair next to his lovers bedside, hands clasped on his legs. <br/>He has been here for days, Jim has been in the bed for twice as long. </p><p>They are idly floating in space, relieving him of his duties as captain. </p><p>The heart monitor beeps steadily, offering slight comfort to the Vulcan. At least he is alive. <br/>His breathing proves this, it is shallow but noticeable, his thinly clothed chest falling with each short exhalation.</p><p>Spock considers how he hasn’t seen Jim’s crystal blue eyes in weeks. <br/>He shakes this thought off, it is illogical to think of things like that, he tells himself. <br/>He will see them soon, is what he doesn’t tell himself. </p><p>Jim’s coma, as Leonard put it, was taking more of a toll on Spock than he was willing to admit. <br/>He had deep green circles under each eye, and his fingernails were picked down to jagged cracking stumps. <br/>He thought he had eradicated this habit when he was young. <br/>When his father chastised him for picking up a “human” habit. </p><p>But here it was again, as present as it was before. </p><p>Leonard walked inside, about to check on Jim. <br/>And Spock. </p><p>“He can hear you, ya know?” The doctor says, putting his hand on the Vulcans shoulder. </p><p>Usually Spock would discreetly shake off any contact, but this was Leonard his close friend, and maybe he secretly needed it. </p><p>“He can’t respond or anything, but he can hear you. We don’t know if he will be able to remember it...” he adds, not expecting a response. </p><p>“So if I speak to him... he will process it?” Spock asks for clarification. He understands just fine, but wants to double check. <br/>It is only logical. </p><p>“Yes” he replied, knowing Spock’s routine. <br/>“You should read to him..” he suggests.</p><p>Spock states silent, pondering the doctors  proposition. </p><p>Bones checks Jim’s vitals signs, unaltered since the last hour. <br/>He looked deep into his friends face, he looked just everything like Jim, except nothing like Jim. </p><p> </p><p>“Take care of yourself” bones said as he exited the room, taking one last glance behind him. </p><p>Spock did not answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hope this is a good ending.. please request fics?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonard stands alone in the room, Spock having gone to get something to eat. </p><p>A protein bar, no doubt. </p><p>He looked down at his closest friend grievously. <br/>It has been three weeks, <br/>And he has shown no signs of improvement. </p><p>The monitor beeps with more urgency, disrupting the never changing note in the background of the room. </p><p>Leonard whips around, inspecting his patient. <br/>He detected small movement behind his eyelids along with twitches of his fingers.</p><p>He presses the com attached to the wall <br/>“Spock! Get in here!” He says excitedly, hoping that his tone was compelling enough. </p><p>Spock sprints toward the medbay, not caring what his officers thought. </p><p>He huffed, bursting through the doors </p><p>He sees McCoy hunched over the biobed, mumbling something and holding Jim’s hand. <br/>There was a pang of jealousy in the pit of Spock’s  stomach, something he shook off seconds later. </p><p>After a few minutes of silence on the Vulcans end the doctor left, satisfied with the information he gathered. </p><p>“Jim?” He asks, breathless. </p><p>“Spock?” Jim croaks, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. <br/>Neither of him notice the way he presses closer to the head of the bed, inching away from spock ever so slightly. </p><p>Spock walks over slowly, inspecting his t’hy’la. </p><p>His nose was slightly crooked from the break and he had bruises lining under each eye. <br/>Most of the other things had healed, not including the knife wounds. <br/>Minor injuries. <br/>There was a small amount of fear in his eye, clouding his normally crystal clear pale blue eyes. </p><p>“Spock.. what- how long..” he attempts to grapple with all the questions running though his mind, </p><p>“You were captured..” Spock answers <br/>Then follows up with <br/>“Twenty one days.”  </p><p>He groans,<br/>“Has anything happened in my absence? Was anyone killed?” He asks, the worry for his crew and ship overwhelming his sense of care for himself. </p><p>“No. We have been stationary since your capture” </p><p>Spock comes closer, hands up to caress his lovers cheeks </p><p>Jim flinches </p><p>Spock steps back, hands dropping to his sides</p><p>“What have they do to you?”  He asks softly, almost inaudible. </p><p>Emotions overwhelm Jim, each one fighting for controls over the blond man. <br/>None of the feelings were welcome. <br/>He knows Spock won’t hurt him, he repeats this. <br/>He knows this reaction is only because  of the irrational fear brought on by the physical and slight physiological torture that he went through. </p><p>“Spock-“ he coughs <br/>“Please” he reaches out, touching the wrist  of his companion. </p><p>Spock steps closer, scanning Jim’s face for any sign of fear or sadness.<br/>There was none </p><p>Jim lifts up two fingers, motioning for a Vulcan kiss. <br/>Spock complies, feeling his t’hy’la’s hands for the first time in weeks. <br/>They are calloused, but soft in the way calloused hands are. </p><p>Spock grasps his hand as he pulls the blonde man into a gentle kiss, as not to injure him further. </p><p>Usually Jim smelled like vanilla and the ships detergent, but now he smelled like anesthetic and a hint of the soap that comes in every room. <br/>Spock hates it. </p><p>“Jim.. please be careful next time” Spock says, attempting to keep his stony emotionless composure. </p><p>Jim laughs, tears in the corners of his eyes </p><p>“Alright- I will try”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>